It is known to have targets, such as silhouette targets, that fall from a vertical upstanding position to a horizontal down position when hit by a bullet. To reset the targets to the upstanding position, various mechanisms have been proposed such as manually operated levers or pull rods, remotely operated pull cords or chains, and power operated mechanisms manually activated.
It is also known to have targets that rotate through 90 degrees about vertical axes from a full view position, in which the target is presented to the marksman, to a concealed position in which only the thin edge of the target faces the marksman.
It has been common practice to use cardboard targets that require frequent replacement, particularly when using bull's eye type targets that require checking of the bullet holes therein to calculate the score of the marksman. It has been proposed to use metal targets that do not require such frequent replacement. However, a problem with metal targets is the power needed to reset them due to their weight.
For safety reasons, as well as for convenience and to save time, it would be desirable to be able to reset or operate targets while at a location remote from the targets and out of the line of fire of the marksmen shooting at the targets.